Legend of Zelda: The Fall of Time
by NathanG1
Summary: After mysterious events involving the Gate of Time and Termina Clock Tower, all your favourite heroes shall band together to fight the biggest threats that Hyrule has ever seen.
1. The Rise of Hyrule

**The Legend Of Zelda : The Fall of Time**

Chapter 1 – The Rise of Hyrule

After the Hero of the Sky bested the Demon King, Demise and the spirit of his sword, Ghirahim in battle, he began to construct the land of Hyrule upon the surface, aided by his love, Zelda who also happened to be the incarnate form of the goddess, Hylia. Aided by the various races of the Surface, Link and Zelda had managed to create the land of Hyrule however, both missed the land of Skyloft which resided up in the Sky.

For some time now, earthquakes has been coming from the Statue of the Goddess which had came from Skyloft and landed on top of the Imprisoned, the large monster form of Demise. Link had thought nothing of it but Zelda was extremely worried if the Imprisoned had anything to do with it. Also, the ruins of the Gate of Time within the Sealed Temple had began to glow recently after the duo's attempts to restore it.


	2. The Fall of Termina

Chapter 2 – The Fall of Termina

Link, the Hero of Time, had just saved the land of Termina by reuniting the Four Giants and stopping the masked Skull Kid. As Link rode off on Epona back to Hyrule, the mysterious masked salesman picked up the remains of the Mask, disappointed that its magic had left and returned back to the clock tower and headed towards the basement. "Everyone is outside, celebrating for the Carnival. It's a perfect opportunity."

After lighting the torches, the Mask Salesman sat the mask in the centre of the room while chanting a poetic ritual.

**O Four Giants, disperse this land,**

**Magic cometh for the mask,**

**Above the Gods, Majora stands,**

**In His power, we shall bask.**

The mask began to glow and rise while the Salesman looked on. The Mask Salesman caught the mask and tried to put it on and as soon as he did, the mask seemed to grasp his face with dark magic. The now corrupt salesman began to yell and laugh maniacally as the ground began to shake. He stepped outside to see the moon glowing and the clock tower beginning to fall on top of the residents of Clock Town as one thought went through his mind, Majora has risen again.


	3. Meetings

Chapter 3 – Meetings

The wind rustled through the trees as a majestic horse rode through the woods with a green-clad boy sat atop her. This young boy happened to be none other than the Hero of Time, and he had just saved the land of Termina from the threat of Majora. He was on the search for his beloved fairy, Navi, who had deserted him after defeating Ganon, King of Evil with the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. He had recently arrived back in Hyrule through some mysterious magic and was right at the spot where he was ambushed by the Skull Kid four days ago. Link heard a rustling throughout the bushes and the crunch of some leaves. "Who's there?" Link yelled.

Epona reared up after hearing a loud bang from behind them. Epona was frightened so much that Link fell off and Epona rode away. "Epona!" Link screamed as he chased after her. He turned back and headed to where the noise came from to see that the tree from four days ago had collapsed with a huge opening in the ground. A large black shadow flew out of the opening in and headed towards Hyrule. "Oh no."

The Happy Mask Salesman was using the power of the Mask to his advantage. He couldn't defeat Link by himself, as he had already seen. However, upon the collision of the Tree in the Lost Woods, Majora was able to go to Hyrule. His plan was to resurrect Ganon and take Link down and together, rule Hyrule. Majora made his way slowly towards the Temple of Time, hoping to find a way to Ganon's seal. Then he saw it, the Master Sword. "This is it, Ganon is on the other side..."


	4. Gateways

Chapter 4 – Gateways

"It had been a horrible time. Ever since **he** came back, Hyrule has fallen into despair. I still have my fingers crossed for the heroes to return but things aren't looking good. More bandits came past my camp last night so I've had to move again. Now, I'm resting in a small cave near Death Mountain. I have been training non-stop since the raid and I think I'm ready to take on my role as the last Sheikah."

The market had been ravaged and Redeads filled the place. Every building had been destroyed and the castle has changed drastically, this time with a large emblem of a moon engraved on it. The masked fighter dressed in white and blue with a red tear-drop emblem walked the town towards the Temple of Time. "This is where it all started." Even after the gate had been destroyed, the mechanism behind it still worked. A large shadow enveloped behind the warrior and everything went dark.

Security around the town has been drastically increased. The only way in was constantly guarded by minions of the Demon King. The green-clad hero stood at the river separating the east side of Hyrule Field. "No survivors in Kakariko Village, the Lost Woods or at the lake. The only thing to do is infiltrate the market. The guards functioned as a makeshift gates and Iron Knuckles were not easy to pass by. The chains were still hanging down, providing an alternative route to the castle.

After climbing the chains, Link weaved his way around the alleyways, narrowly avoiding Redeads and Stalfos until he reached the valley where the castle stood. Lavafalls were all around the valley which easily pointed out the one entrance to the castle. There was one small crawl space down in a crevice which had obviously been carved out. Link began his decent down the small crevice, clawing at the rocks until he reached the bottom. As Link got on his knees to crawl through, a white streak of light dashed past him and Link fell unconscious.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"It's me, Link, and I am trying to stop Ganon and the force called Majora."

"Where have you been? We citizens of Hyrule have had to suffer from the tyranny of these two, one who was supposed to be sealed away!"

"Both were supposed to be dead, but somehow, the magic in the mask had been released! Also, why are you just roaming the lands near the castle? What if Ganon remembers who you are?"

"He won't and even if he does, he won't be able to catch me." The castle gate thundered open as both Sheik, the fearless Sheikah warrior and Link, the might hero, watched on.

"They're here somewhere! Lock down the town!" A strange but familiar voice yelled. It was the Happy Mask Salesman with the spirit of Majora. Link had seen what he could do to people. Link and Sheik climbed out of the crevice and sprinted past the castle. There was no way out except...

"This way! I saw something strange in the Temple of Time! It's our only way out."

Both heroes went to the ruins of the Temple to see something neither had seen before. It was black and grey with blue markings which illuminated round the edged. As they neared it, it started to recede into a gateway. The heroes grabbed each other as Majora's dark magic filled the room. They jumped through...

As Zelda and Link, the Hero of the Sky, surveyed over the crumbling Gate of Time and the dark magic coming from the bottom of the Goddess Statue, the same blue light came from the ground where the Gate once stood. Several loud grunts came from the Gate and soon enough, two recognisable figures emerged from the rubble. "Sheik, where are we?"

**A/N I took advice about short chapters from last time and tried to make this a long one. I'm used to writing shorter blocks but if you could leave some more constructive criticism, that would be great. Also, tell me what you think of the several generations of Links/Zeldas meeting?**


End file.
